


做愛之前請鎖好房門

by Kris_House



Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 兄弟, 歡樂, 異形
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 一號二號不知道是不是被摸上癮了，現在動不動就變成小貓小狗討摸，就連一貫對他們採鐵血教育的大哥也會下意識摸摸他們的頭──雖然每次摸了他都會露出一副被自己的手給背叛的表情。我原本還擔心 Z 先生會對我們的工作成效感到不滿，畢竟我們現在基本上把一號二號當寵物在養，但他對我們的養育成果表示期待，過去還沒有教育員把自己負責的生物馴化成家養寵物過。教育員失身的比例有點高，讓我更加堅定目前的養育方針。
Relationships: 佐恩/以諾, 張育書/張育遠
Series: 兄弟與小怪物 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928992
Kudos: 3





	做愛之前請鎖好房門

親愛的日記，

今天早上起床的時候一號軟塌塌地攤在我胸口，濕濕涼涼的有種上面膜的感覺（有胸膜這種東西嗎？），我想把它剝下來它就給我往睡褲裡鑽，這壞習慣到底是怎麼來的。相較之下還是二號好管多了，不過是每天變個型態讓人找個老半天而已，大哥現在已經很知道要怎麼找到它了，書桌上多了支鋼筆他都能發現是二號變的。

之前喜歡當盆栽，現在怎麼總變成文具。

Z 先生說明天他會帶著他家以諾上門視察，我得看好一號和二號，不然他們跟以諾學壞了就糟糕了。

大哥的貞操由我來保護！

***

親愛的日記，

一號今天改替我敷臀膜了（原來也真的有胸膜這個東西），我原本還有點緊張，但它真的就只是貼在我屁股上一動也不動……其實夏天這樣還滿舒服的，但是這種行為還是不能縱容，萬一有一天它打算替我敷面膜，在我睡覺時悶死我怎麼辦？

二號今天是一把梳子，我原本沒發現還拿起來梳了兩下，結果它就黏在我後腦不肯動了，餵食時間到了才下來。

Z 先生跟以諾下午午飯之後到的，他們都對我們家一號二號的習性很感興趣，照 Z 先生的說法，百分之九十九的神祕生物都會選擇模仿教育員，幻化成人類，剩下百分之一大多是天生缺陷，導致它們無法變成複雜的生物體，沒想到基因沒有缺陷的一號到了現在都還維持原始型態，二號則是一直變成不會動的物品。

也好，這樣我跟大哥就安全了。

***

親愛的日記，

我懷疑以諾用神秘的心電感應偷偷對一號二號下了什麼指示。

早上醒來就發現二號變成了手銬把我銬在床上，一號則是套著我的那啥，簡直像是個半透明的飛機杯。我連忙喊了大哥過來幫忙，他的表情超級可怕，上次看到這個表情已經是七八年前，我在學校被人欺負的時候了，害我一時之間心跳有點快。

也有可能是因為一號在蠕動的關係，我好歹也是個二十三歲的男人。

大哥不知道打給 Z 先生說了什麼，下午立刻就有人送了個籠子過來，他立刻把一號二號關了進去，之後板著一張臉拉我出門，走到停車場的時候像是突然驚覺自己拉著我的手，整張臉都紅了。

……兄弟之間拉個手有什麼好害羞的？小時候他還幫我洗過澡呢，之後也經常抱著我睡覺。

唉，大哥對我的兄弟情到底是什麼時候變黃的？

***

親愛的日記，

我們家兩個小怪物心機太重了，竟然變成了兩隻小貓，從早上開始就在籠子裡喵喵叫，還把貓掌貼在籠子的牆壁上，這誰能撐得住啊？

好吧，大哥可以，不愧是大哥。

為了避免我心軟，他又再度拉著我出門，我原本想叫上二哥和三哥，但他們兩個不知道上哪去了。原本我還不怎麼緊張，不過是兄弟出遊嘛，我跟大哥都不知道兩個人出去過幾次了。但大哥今天這副盛裝打扮的樣子，我想裝作沒發現都不行。

我原本想過要跟他攤牌，但他一直轉移話題，還帶我去了最近新開的高檔餐廳吃和牛……我是能被美食收買的人嗎？對，我是，而且大哥還用這麼憂鬱又溫柔的眼神看著我，我回過神來的時候他已經拿著湯匙在餵我舒芙蕾了。

雖然他也不是沒餵我吃東西過，但這跟感冒時餵我稀飯還是不一樣，服務生替我們桌邊結帳時都說了句「祝你們幸福」，還說我們有夫夫臉。

什麼夫夫臉！這是兄弟臉！

回到家關在籠子裡的一號二號又開始叫了，我在徵求大哥同意之後把它們放了出來，貓摸起來好爽啊，尤其還是兩隻躺平隨便我摸的假貓，只要它們不非禮我，就這樣養著它們好像也沒什麼不好的。

可以變成各種小動物真的太犯規了，不知道以諾是不是也會這樣跟 Z 先生撒嬌？

***

親愛的日記，

一號二號不知道是不是被摸上癮了，現在動不動就變成小貓小狗討摸，就連一貫對他們採鐵血教育的大哥也會下意識摸摸他們的頭──雖然每次摸了他都會露出一副被自己的手給背叛的表情。

我原本還擔心 Z 先生會對我們的工作成效感到不滿，畢竟我們現在基本上把一號二號當寵物在養，但他對我們的養育成果表示期待，過去還沒有教育員把自己負責的生物馴化成家養寵物過。

教育員失身的比例有點高，讓我更加堅定目前的養育方針。

也不知道 Z 先生看起來那麼理智的人是怎麼跟以諾滾到一起的，難不成真的是為了更快地教會以諾人類的感情？聽說他們都在一起要十年了，以諾是所有同類之間和人類最為相近的一個，也是適應人類社會適應得最好的一個。

不知道多給一號二號看看貓狗的影片有沒有用處，明天來試試看好了。

***

親愛的日記，

為我逝去的兄弟情緬懷。

美色誤人，美人誤我。都是因為夕陽太好看他太溫柔，我才會在大哥湊過來的時候沒有躲避，而是恍惚地任他親，直到他伸了舌頭才回過神來。

我推開他的時候他看起來好難過。

雖然他很快就恢復了平時的冷靜，但我們兩個什麼關係啊，我怎麼可能看不出他真正的情緒，肩膀這麼僵硬，準備晚餐的時候還切到手指，死不肯讓我幫他包紮。最後在我的堅持下他還是讓我替他處理傷口了，但整個過程中都不敢看我。

他到底為什麼會喜歡我呢？

晚餐後他回了自己的房間，把變成兔子的一號二號留給我看顧。

可以隨便摸還不會掉毛，我突然覺得有這兩隻小怪物真好。

***

親愛的日記，

收回前言，一號二號就是兩個大麻煩。

我懷疑它們是真把我和大哥當成了家長，才會在我們疑似「離婚」的時候不留餘力地湊合我們，又是把我絆倒在大哥懷裡，又是把我和大哥的手綁在一起，還曾經在晚上把大哥綁到我床上，之後直接堵住門不讓我們出去。

其實我還是有點感動的，沒白養它們兩個，但一直這樣把我和大哥送作堆……要是真堆成了怎麼辦，要是堆成之後卻又分手了怎麼辦？

唉，人類的感情真是麻煩，哪像一號二號這樣無憂無慮。

***

親愛的日記，

我們家兩個孩子真的很怕家庭失和。

我半遮半掩地向二哥求助，請他來扮演隔壁老王，打消一號二號讓我和大哥「復合」的念頭，結果他立刻就被五花大綁丟出了大門。雖然他是來幫忙的，我還是很不厚道地笑了。

一場鬧劇過去之後我和大哥的相處也自然了不少，其實我也不是排斥跟大哥親近，先前他吻我的時候我還想過要回吻，只是一時之間我實在無法轉換我對自己的角色定位，至於血緣……我們也生不出孩子，有血緣關係似乎也沒什麼關係。

有人說夫妻臉是因為人容易對自己熟悉的長相有好感，這樣說來我們都還滿自戀的。

大哥睡著的時候真好看。

***

親愛的日記，

今天一走出房門我就看到「大哥」和「我」坐在客廳沙發上接吻，我氣得差點直接出手揍人，好在大哥剛好買了早餐回來，我才意識到原來這是一號和二號。不知道是誰替它們出了這個餿主意，哎，話都還講不好就動這些歪腦筋。

不過刺激效果確實很好。

以後的事情以後再說吧，我現在就是不想看到大哥跟其他人在一起。話說回來，我好像也沒見過大哥和誰交往過，畢竟他忙著賺錢養家，學生時代他的三個弟弟又經常在學校遇到麻煩，這次錯把以諾當綁架對象也算是因禍得福了，起碼這是份正當穩定的工作。

……算是正當吧，至少根據 Z 先生的說法，我們是在用愛的教育拯救世界。

我沒有多問，也不敢。

***

親愛的大哥，

我不想再當膽小鬼了，我們在一起好不好？

***

親愛的日記，

我錯了，我不是個好爸爸，竟然讓孩子看到這種畫面，我罪該萬死！

事情的經過是這樣的：在天時地利人和的一個晚上，我和大哥終於情不自禁水到渠成滾了床單。大哥都還沒射，我一往門口看去就發現二號幻化成的短尾袋鼠蹲在門口，黝黑的雙眼盯著我們看，臉上帶著這個物種特有的天真笑容，一號則是聚成半圓形，隨著大哥挺動的節奏抖動。

……總而言之，有種家長親熱被孩子抓包的罪惡感。

啊啊啊也不知道它們看到多少又看懂多少，萬一它們學壞了怎麼辦？萬一它們跟以諾一樣對教育員──也就是我們──產生了性趣怎麼辦？

唉，希望它們還是把我和大哥當家長看，不然我就要為了大哥大戰觸手了，先別說贏不贏得了，就算贏了我們也要丟飯碗了。

明天 Z 先生要來幫一號二號體檢，到時候再觀察一下吧。

***

體檢當天，二哥和三哥跟著 Z 先生一起來訪，幫忙搬檢查用的器材。一走到門口我就覺得不妙，但我來不及阻止三哥打開大門。

「大哥，好舒服……大哥──」

「小遠，我喜歡你──」

不是每個人都有機會目睹「自己」的活春宮，而且還是和自家兩個兄弟還有上司一起。

二哥和三哥都用看禽獸的表情看向大哥，Z 先生則是饒有興致地觀察著客廳地毯上幹得火熱的「我」和「大哥」。我惆悵地看著大門，真想就這樣衝出去丟下大哥不管，但我怕大哥會被二哥和三哥圍毆。

「其實，」我故作鎮定地說：「 一號二號自己亂找了色情片來看，只是因為最熟悉我們兩個的臉，才會變成我們的樣子。」

二哥翻了個白眼，「你覺得我們信嗎？」

我深深嘆了口氣。

親愛的日記，我沒臉在這個世界活下去了，再見，我的朋友。

***

我哥哥說他對你們言傳身教的成果很有興趣，以後你們做愛都別鎖門了吧？ ～以諾

不逼你們，不過一號二號確實有了不小的進展，兩位的努力值得嘉許，在孩子面前談戀愛就能夠賺取獎金很划算吧？ ～Z

你們的羞恥心是被自己吃了嗎！還有別把這種留言貼在我們家門口！！


End file.
